The seventh year
by Jaina Lusa Solo
Summary: A little fic about the beginning of the seventh year- look inside to see more


A/N I found this story to my surprise when I was cleaning out the papers in my desk which was written, in the beginning of my eighth grade year, given away by my handwriting. It was before I started changing my "e"s in about October. I'm in tenth grade now. So this came from about a month or so, maybe less after Azkaban was released in the US! Old, huh? I did change some stuff, though not a lot.  
  
P.S. It takes place when the Marauders arrive at school for their seventh years.  
  
Oh yeah- don't sue me.  
  
"Hullo Sirius, how rather corking to see you. Remus. Peter," James Potter nodded to each respectively as he took off his Invisibility Cloak, and swung his Silver Arrow on his shoulder.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked. "Where were you?" James had not shown up by the vast collection of carriages that were to take the students to the Hogwarts gates and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew waited for him until Hagrid made them get un the last carriage, saying that James must have gone already.  
  
"I flew," James said smugly.  
  
"F-floo?" asked Peter, "How?"  
  
"With his broom, you idiot!" Sirius snapped. "How else?"  
  
"Um," Peter said. "I dunno."  
  
"Point?" Sirius insisted. Peter nodded foolishly.  
  
"So why didn't you come with us?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I sort of felt like flying, as this is our last year, you know, " James pointed out. "I don't intend to stay back." There was no doubt about that. James was Head Boy. Head Boys were chosen based on marks and O.W.L., and James had had the highest of any boy in his year. "Anyway," he continued, "the first years come by boat, why can't the seventh years do brooms?"  
  
"Simple enough," Sirius answered. James could sense a joke coming on. "Students like YOU could fly away." Everyone chuckled/  
  
"Potter!" snapped a voice behind them. It was Professor McGonagall. "Come here." James stuffed the Invisibility Cloak in the knapsack he was carrying, then follwed er into the Great Hall and Up to the teachers' table where Professor Dumbledore sat alone, watching the banquet being set up. He looked over at James and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations on being our new Head Boy," Dumbledore said. James smiled weakly. "You are one of the few Head Boys who were not named Prefects. Now as you may have already know Head Boys, like Prefects have the power to award or deduct points from any of the our houses if the need may arise. Inform me at end of such days of all changes in the point totals. Also, here is a book of regulations. You may want to note that stealing food from the kitchens is in there."  
  
James wasn't paying attention. His mind was on the points. Maybe he could take some off from Slytherin whenever Severus Snape bugged him. But wait, would he have to take point off from himself and Gryffindor. He'd already broken more rule sthan Hogwarts had, which was the main reason James Potter was not made a Prefect. He was glad.  
  
"In any case," Dumbledore continued, jerking James back to Earth. "I would like you to attend all Prefect meetings and sit at the Prefect table- " Dumbledore paused. James' jaw had dropped. "-occasionally."  
  
"Yessir," James said, not at all pleased.  
  
"You may go." James left, hoping Dumbledore hadn't noticed his broom.  
  
  
  
Well?" Peter asked James as he sat down among his friends waiting for the Sorting to being. "What did he want?"  
  
"Um, he, uh, told me not to get into trouble this year," James croaked out. Everyone sniggerd. That obviously wasn't happening. James hadn't told Remus, Peter and Sirius about becoming Head Boy. He was embarrassed. He, Sirius and Remus did well in school, snapping at first years who were late because they got lost. James feared they would detest him.  
  
Then he remembered Remus. Remus was a werewolf, but only he, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and unfortunately Severus Snape were the only student who knew. Remus hadn't told his friends because he thought they would hate him. Instead, Peer, James and Sirius had become Animagi, so the four friends could be together without getting hurt by Remus during full moons. The three boys trusted Remus completely when the moon was not full. When they explored the grounds during the full moon anything Remus did was beyond his control. The werewolf instincts were overpowering. There were some close calls, but nothing had ever happened.  
  
James snapped out of his reverie after the first new student had been sorted, He was a Gryffindor, and the cheers of Sirius, Remus, Peter and the rest of the table were deafening. As the Sorting Hat went on, James joined in the cheering and discussed which students he hopde Gryffindor would get.  
  
Finally, the sorting was complete, and the Feast began. The food was delicious, and James made a mental not to get the leftovers from the kitchens. He was going to suggest a "Welcome to Gryffindor" party, but he, like everyone else, was exhausted. 


End file.
